when love is first realized
by hetalialover8015
Summary: this story starts off sweet then turns into a whole different version of fluff. it is rated M for mature so please be careful when reading. anyways hope you enjoy !


Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters from Hetalia and i don't own the show either. this is my first fanfiction and i hope that you enjoy it! this is rated M for mature and is a yaoi so please if you dont like BOYXBOY love dont read!

"Hey England" America said with a smirk on his face. England couldn't refuse to answer America when he acted like this, "What now America?" he said in annoyance. "Wanna hang out later, just you and me?" America began to blush. "I'm far too busy to spend time with you! Now get out of my office you wanker!" England had realized what he had done and began to apologize but was stopped by America's warm lips pressing against his. England's face was now a deep red color as he began to kiss back. America pulled away and he started to blush even more than he already was."So about us hanging out?" America said shyly. " I will hang out with you only for today, and just so we're clear I'm only doing this TODAY!" England said frustrated from the paper work he was finishing. Once again he felt A merica's soft yet warm lips press against his own. America had taken England all the way to his country to stay for a few days, but England didn't know what path awaited him.  
America brought England into his room and sat on the bedspread of the superhero he loved. "England?' America asked. "What America?" he said tiredly. "You can lie down if you want. You don't have to sleep in the chair." England walked over to the bed and slowly covered himself and America up. America was already asleep at this point and would be hard to wake up if England needed something. England blushed at the sight of the sleeping American as he too fell onto a deep slumber. The next day arrived as England awoke from his sleep only to find that America was not there in the room. "America?" he said worried. "What is it England, is something wrong?" America said with concern in his eyes. " No I'm fine, where were you when I woke up?" England said in relief. "I was in the kitchen making breakfast. You scared me when you called my name." America said with excitement written all over his face.  
England went down the stairs and into the kitchen to find that America had made him scones and tea awaiting him at the table. "You made this for me?" England said shocked and confused. "Only 'cause I love you! OPPS! I just said that out loud!" America said with disappointment in himself. England blushed at the thought of America actually saying that out loud. " I love you too America. You don't have to be disappointed on yourself." England said with hope in his emerald green eyes. America was silent for a long time before he answered the English-man "You do?" he said softly, something he has never done before in front of England. England was worried and quickly put his hand on America's forehead. "Do you feel alright? you look ill."  
America kissed England before he could protest. England realized this was the start of something he wasn't quite sure how to handle. America pulled away allowing the Brit to get some air before planting another love-filled kiss on his lips. England kissed back this time hoping he wouldn't mess this up like evrey other relationship he had. America then pulled away and looked into England's emerald green eyes with his ocean blue ones. England's blush went from rose pink to apple red as he tried to get out of the American's grasp before something bad happened, but the American's grip was tight around his waist. America kissed him again, only this time with more force as he forced his tounge into the Brit's mouth, investigating the inside. The Brit did the same thing only trying to over power the American, but wasn't able to. Then America pulled away once more,_ Is this really happening? Is England actually showing signs that he actually has feelings for something besides scolding others for their mistakes?. _His thoughts racing while he let go of England.

" Sorry for doing that England." America said with hope in his eyes that he would be forgiven. Instead of being forgiven America was pulled into another kiss, but it was more passionate than forgiving. Then someone was knocking on the door. " Hello? Is anyone home? Da" Russia said in his usual voice. "Come in Russia!" England said with disappointment in his voice that he hadn't gotten to finish what his American friend had started. " We need to go over plans today? Da" a smile on the Russians face. " Indeed we do. Come have a seat on the couch if you will" England had said with a frown on his face. As Russia sat down he realized that America was at England's house. "Maybe another day,Da?" the Russian said as he left the house. When England thought he was gone he quickly kissed America with the same passion he did before Russia had arrived. America knowing well where this was going pulled away and took England into the bedroom.


End file.
